


Eighteen Hours

by RyuuketsuNoBara



Series: 24 Hours Make Earth Days [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Don't Examine This Too Closely, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Ending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I'm upset about it too, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Porn, Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuketsuNoBara/pseuds/RyuuketsuNoBara
Summary: During the eighteen long hours of the day, Lance runs from his problems. Unsurprisingly, he hates running.





	Eighteen Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't like the Hunk one, but hey I kind of like it.  
> I'm surprised this one doesn't have porn, but am also not surprised because Lance is more the go getter in this one and it is Lance-centric.  
> Also RIP because it isn't a perfect 1000 because I had to write everything in Lance's big dumb head.

Lance hates the day.

He hates it with his whole body, mind, and soul. 

Every waking moment is pure agony for Lance, from the second he rolls out from Hunk’s sleeping embrace to the minute he can sink into it again.

Even now, as he sits on the side of Hunk’s bed as bare as the day his mother gave birth to him, Lance is already tired. He wants to just roll under the covers with Hunk and put all this stupid space business behind him.

But there are things to be done, and Lance is the one who must do them.

He slips his clothes on quickly, and winces at the ache of his lower back (oh how he prefers the memories behind that particular pain). He gives Hunk’s sleeping visage one last fond look before he slips out the door.

While the ‘walk of shame’ has never bothered Lance much, he definitely jumps out of his skin when he comes across Shiro sitting peacefully in his empty room.

Naturally, Lance gives the only reasonable response to finding his respected mentor in his room in the unmentionable hours of the morning.

He runs.

Lance runs as far as his legs can carry him, faster than he’s ever done in those simulations, and a dry part of his psych notes that Shiro would have been proud of the speeds Lance just produced, if it weren’t for the fact that Lance was running from him and all of his problems. 

This day was already turning out to be a record disaster.

\--

Hours later, Lance can confirm that daytime is an abominable time period that should simply be abolished.

Lance is stuck, caged in between Shiro and Keith. Essentially a knife and a hard place. Lance could have worded that better, but he has bigger things to be concerned about. On one hand, Lance could engage in… ‘word-play’ with Keith, and leave relatively unscathed. But just breathing the same air as Keith was a taxing ordeal. On the other hand, Shiro is a force of nature, and Lance does not want to address that can of worms yet. But if he continues to avoid Shiro (like he had been doing all day), he knows for a fact that Shiro will ceaselessly hunt him down until he gets the answers he wants.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lance catches a flash of green, and holds back tears of relief.

“Pidge!” Lance slips out from his two extremely interesting exchanges and grasps onto her like the lifeline she is. It’s not until he’s properly comforted by Pidge’s reluctance to interact with him that he notices Hunk standing next to her. Beautiful Hunk. Pure beautiful Hunk that is probably very uncomfortable. “Oh, hey Hunk.”

“Hi Lance.” Lance takes this moment to thank all his lucky stars that he has Hunk in his undeserving existence. Hunk looks directly at Lance with those lovely brown eyes and the words are knocked right out of Lance’s mouth. Lance can only think of starlight and lovely brown skin underneath his fingertips, of the marks he leaves on that skin. Lance snaps out of his stupor when Pidge succeeds in freeing herself from his vice-like grip.

Lance wraps his arms around both Hunk and Pidge’s shoulders and drags them away from Shiro and Keith.

He can deal with those two later.

\--

When night finally comes, Lance feels like a different man. He’s a changed man. He still runs from majority of his problems (both literally and figuratively), but he’s finally going to come to terms with the fact that he has serious feelings for Hunk.

That’s what Lance says, but when he comes face to face with his literal god, the words catch in his throat, like they did the last million times. Hunk came to greet him with tired eyes and sleep mussed hair, but Hunk is still beautiful, as beautiful as he is in daylight. Lance smiles.

His fingers are already touching Hunk’s face, sliding down from his brows to his lips. Lance is already cursing himself for falling into that goddamned routine once again, but he can’t think of anything when he looks at those lips. Hunk has these gorgeous lips, full and somewhat pouty, and always smiling. Lance loves every inch of Hunk’s body, but he especially loves two areas. He runs his thumb across Hunk’s bottom lip, dragging it along and watching as it follows his thumb’s path to the best of its ability. He’ll be able to enjoy the other area soon enough.

Lance is a man in love. With Hunk’s body, with his voice, with his soft personality, with his brilliant mind and his delicious cooking. Lance is in love with Hunk. Lance worships Hunk.

Lance knows that, he has known that since he first laid eyes on Hunk way back in the garrison.

His fingers trace along Hunk’s face, and when Hunk’s eyes droop in an adorable mixture of hazy lust and tiredness, Lance strikes.

The kiss is fast, more of a peck, but Hunk’s eyes fly so wide open that Lance can see every sliver of amber in those chocolate depths even in the darkened room, and Lance fights to keep his eyes open.

Lance chuckles into the silence, and looks away. He tries to pull back, but Hunk already has his large hands framing Lance’s face. Hunk pulls Lance in for a proper kiss. Lance sinks into the kiss, lets himself come apart in Hunk’s arms. He lives for these moments, any moment in Hunk’s presence.

When they break apart for air, Lance giggles. Hunk stares at him for a minute, before he pulls back and just laughs. Lance’s giggles dissolve into a belly laugh, and the both of them stand there laughing like they’ve never seen anything funnier.

“I love you.” Lance gasps out. He does.

Lance associates the day with a lack of Hunk. He thinks of day as an ache for Hunk, an ache for his fingers and his tongue and his comfort.

Lance hates the day, because he has to wait eighteen long hours until he can be with Hunk again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hinting on my thoughts for a third and final one-shot to wrap this all up.  
> It should be obvious what'll happen in the afternoon.  
> Tell me what you think about the very brief appearances of Keith, Shiro, and Pidge.  
> Also mention any typos because I can't embarrass myself too much.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
